Shonen Sunday
Shonen_Sunday_Mascot.png|Shonen Sunday Mascot 2010_release_11_cover.jpg|2011 issue 11 cover 2010 issue 45.jpg|Special Kaminomi Cover on Shonen Sunday, announcing the TV Anime's first air date 2011 issue 29.png|2011 issue 29-Detective Conan and TWGOK cross-over 2012 Color Cover.jpg|2012 TWGOK Color Cover Release Shonen Sunday 'is a weekly magazine. With its full name as "Weekly Shonen Sunday" (週刊少年サンデー, ''Shūkan Shōnen Sandē), it has some popular series, one of then being The World God Only Knows. Other than this magazine, there are other weekly magazines that features manga, all published by Shueisha, especially including this magazine's rival, Shonen Magazine. Terms Shonen '''Shonen is a Japanese term commonly used to refer to teenage and pre-teen boys, which is Shonen Jump's main demographic, although a large minority of readers are actually young girls around the same age. Even so, all ages read manga. Manga 'Manga '''is the Japanese version of "comic", and has been identified specifically as comics from Japan. Many knows of its present-form, which dates back to the end of World War II, but actual manga started way back in history, within Japanese art. Manga is not only read by the young, but by all ages, as manga can perceive a wide range of genres, including action-adventure, romance, sports and games, historical drama, comedy, science fiction and fantasy, mystery, horror, ecchi (fanservice), and business/commerce. Though it's contrary to its title, Weekly Shonen Sunday publishes a chapter of each of its series every Wednesday (around Tuesday in the Western Hemisphere). Though it doesn't publish manga that are as popular as the Big Three(''Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece), Shonen Sunday publishes some very notable titles, such as History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Hayate no Gotoku. While magazines publish low-quality, "dirty" copies of the series, in the tankabons, or volume format, the paper quality is much richer. Depending on how popular a series is, scanlators would even put in the effort of making the low-quality magazine paper into rich quality, just so the series can be released to readers around the world as soon as possible instead of waiting for it to be officially published. Magazine In Japan, magazines such as Shonen Sunday and Shonen Jump are filled with manga chapters, advertisements, extras and other fun activities for the specified group. With each volume containing hundreds of pages, they are much larger than any regular magazine. As noted above, Shonen magazines, along with manga based magazines, do not print high-quality paper for they're magazines. Instead, the paper used would be usually from a recycled source, resulting in "dirty" and/or colored paper. The reason behind this is because these magazines are widely sold and popular, therefore found in convinient stores, bookstores and in other common places. This would then require lots of paper to have enough for every location in Japan, meaning lots of funds necessary. History Shonen Sunday started on March 17, 1959, the same day as its rival Shonen Magazine. It did not receive as much fame until the 1990s and 2000s, which was when popular series such as Inuyasha and Detective Conan were included in their magazines, helping it maintain a high-level of popularity. Shonen Sunday continues to keep its popularity today. Because of their closeness of their founding dates, Shonen Sunday and Shonen Magazine released a special combined issue on March 19, 2008, while in 2009, other commemorative events, merchandise, and manga crossovers were planned as part of the celebration. List of Currently Publishing Series (Premiere Date) *''-Asaoka Koukou Yakyuubu Nisshi- Over Fence'' (April '11) *''Arago -London Shikei Tokushu Hanzai Sousakan-'' (December '09) *''Arata Kangatari ~Engaku Kougatari~'' (October '08) *''Be Blues! ~Ao ni Nare~ (January '11) *''Buyuden (March '11) *''Chiisaihito Aoba Jidou Soudansho Monogatari (January '10) *''Detective Conan (January '94) *''Gekko Jorei'' (March '08) *''Silver Spoon'' (April '11) *''Hajimete no Aku'' (January '09) *''Hayate no Gotoku'' (October '04) *''Inubu! -Bokura no Shippo Senki- (May '11) *''Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo ''(January '11) *''The World God Only Knows (April '08) *''King Golf'' (August '08) *''Koutetsu no Hanappashira'' (September '10) *''Kunisaki Izumo no Jijō'' (January '10) *''Kyōkai no Rinne'' (April '09) *''Magi'' (June '09) *''Osumojii!◆Tsukasa no Ikkan◆'' (March '11) *''Pocket Monster Rebust'' (March '11) *''Saigo wa? Straight!!'' (October '10) *''Saijō no Meii ~The King of Neet~'' (March '10) *''Sengoku Yatagarasu'' (May '10) *''History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi'' (April '02) *''Zettai Karen Children'' (July '04) Trivia *The reason behind the contrary title of Shonen Sunday, though it's released on Wednesday, is because the first editor, Kiichi Toyoda, wanted the title to give off a feel of a relaxing weekend, hence the use of "Sunday". *Shonen Sunday has been called "home" to some of the greatest mangakas of history, and even now it is. Some of these mangakas are Gosho Aoyama of Detective Conan, Rumiko Takahashi of Inuyasha, and even Osamu Tezuka, "The God of Manga". *Shonen Sunday also has a sister-magazine by the name "Sunday Super" (サンデースーパー, sundē sūpā). Though this may be this magazine's official title, many calls it by its more popular name, "Sunday S" (サンデーエス/サンデーS, sundē esu). Category:Browse